


I heard everything you said

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also pretty much pointless atl title cause i couldn't think of anything better, ayeeeeee sleep talking calum, i found a prompt on tumblr and was like i wanna write that, it's probably horrible idk, like literally a couple sentences and that's it, oh and there's a lil bit of lashton, so i did, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a prompt i found on tumblr <a href="http://lumoonnoworries.tumblr.com/post/97487091085/i-need-someone-to-write-about-calum-sleeptalking">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard everything you said

**Author's Note:**

> so the title is from painting flowers by all time low cause i couldn't think of anything better. so things i seem to suck at are titles, summaries, and sometimes writing... meh i'll continue sucking at everything anyway.

The first time Calum refused to share a hotel room with Michael was unusual, but Michael hadn't thought much of it. He got to room with Luke who'd been with Ashton for so long that Michael couldn't even say the last time he hung out with just Luke. So he didn't question it.

When Michael was in the slightly uncomfortable hotel bed he thought about the first time he'd shared a bed with Calum. They were seven and after much begging Michael finally got his mum to agree. He remembered how he and Calum played video games until they were supposed to go to bed, but ended up laying in Calum's bed and talked about everything. Then they both slowly drifted to sleep. 

The second time Calum roomed with Luke. Once again Michael didn't question much of it. Calum had been the same Calum throughout the day as he ever was; besides Michael convinced himself that he didn't need to room with Calum all the time. He could easily fall asleep on his own. It just took a lot longer when he couldn't be curled next to Calum and have his hair gently played with. 

So he watched movies with Ashton. Until deep sighs could be heard from Ashton. Michael groaned as he muted the movie. "Why are you sighing so much? Are you having withdraws from doing the freak between the sheets with Luke all the time?"

Ashton's gaze went from the silent movie to Michael. "No, I just miss cuddling Luke. We don't do it every night either!" He defended. Michael shrugged and turned the movie back on. He couldn't say he blamed Ashton. He felt the same way, just about Calum, not Luke. 

On the tour bus Michael noticed how Calum always slept after him and woke before him. Michael knew Calum was a morning person sometimes, but this was much more than he would think. Especially since they all needed their sleep with everything they've been doing. He would've question Calum on it, but the time never came up. 

Michael really began to question it when they were on break at the London house. Luke and Ashton were out on a date and weren't going to come back until late so it was just Michael and Calum. Michael and Calum were watching some movie and Calum seemed to be slowly falling asleep through it, but he'd just wake himself back up. 

Michael moved away from where he had been resting his head on Calum's shoulder. "Do you want to finish the movie later? I mean, you keep almost falling asleep and then waking yourself up." Calum had a sleepy look on him and nodded his head. 

Michael mirrored the action. "Okay, you go get some sleep. I'll just play video games for a while." Calum nodded and mumbled something along the lines of 'good night'. "Sleep well Calum!" He called out once Calum was leaving to his room.

It was really late at night when Michael yawned and finally decided it was time to go get some sleep. He turned off his game and went to walk to his room. He stopped in his tracks when he heard "Mikey," come from Calum's room. Michael was completely sure that Calum would be asleep. So he was confused about his name. 

Slowly opening the door to Calum's room revealed a figure on the bed with covers pulled tightly over him. Michael only had to listen for a few second before Calum talked again. "I love you." Michael's breath hitched at that. He padded over to the bed and looked closely to discover that Calum was asleep and that he must be sleep talking. Calum continued past the 'I love you.'

"I love your smile, and laugh, and how you spend hours playing games. I love how you tongue pokes out just a little when you're really concentrating on the song you're writing. I love the crazy colours you dye your hair. I just love you so much." Calum finished and turned in his bed. Michael could make out Calum's relaxed features in the dark.

Without thinking about it Michael leaned over and kissed Calum gently on the forehead. He pulled back with a loving smile on his face. Michael wasn't sure if everything was just a dream and he'd wake up in a couple minutes, because his best friend who he has had a massive crush on since they were thirteen just said that he loved him. It was in his sleep, but Michael wasn't focused on that. 

He had been distracted by his thinking that he hadn't noticed brown eyes staring at him through the dark. "H-hey Mikey," Calum's voice was quiet and shook, but it was enough to get Michael back down from the clouds. 

"Hi, Cal," Michael whispered. Meeting Calum's brown eyes with his green ones, he suddenly realized just how close they were because he could feel Calum's breath on his face. 

Calum blinked slowly. "What are you doing here?" He spoke slowly making it come out less shaky.

Michael wasn't really thinking about what he did next. He just wanted to do it, so he did. He leaned his head forward. His lips met Calum's. By the sudden intake of breath Michael knew he'd surprised Calum, but he was enjoying having Calums soft lips on his own. It took a couple seconds for Calum to kiss back and suddenly everything was left behind and all Michael could think of was Calum.

He wished he didn't need to breathe so he could continue kissing Calum, but his lungs were screaming at him so he pulled back and breathed heavily. He heard Calum breathing just as heavily. 

Once Michael finally collected his thoughts so they all weren't _'Calum' 'Kiss' 'Perfect'_ he spoke. "Did you know you sleep talk?" Calum giggled and if that wasn't the best sound Michael ever heard he didn't know what was. 

"Of course that's what you would say after we kiss." Calum smiled at Michael with so much love shining through his eyes. Calum suddenly gave Michael a peck on the lips. "I love you, you dick." 

Michael grinned. "I know, now move over. I wanna cuddle." He demanded making a motion with his hand to get Calum to move. He did and Michael happily went under the covers and curled up on Calum. He slowly drifted off to sleep; bit before he was completely in sleep he whispered "I love you too." By how Calum's grip tightened on him and he brought Michael closer than he thought was possible, he knew his words had been heard so he slept.


End file.
